Autumn's Love
by Rara19Park
Summary: musim gugur tahun lalu kita bertemu dan musim gugur tahun ini tak ku sangka kau menjadi milikku/Gaje sangat/CN Blue's Minhyuk X OC/complete


**(Autumn's Love)**

**.**

**.**

**By : Rara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CN Blue's Minhyuk**

**(OC) Youngrin**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu adalah minggu ketiga di musim gugur, itu adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Ketika itu seorang gadis dengan surai hitam sepinggang tengah berlari menapaki jalan setapak mengejar kucing nya yang masuk kehutan di pinggiran kota.

Mungkin karna terlalu focus pada si kucing, gadis itu tak melihat ada akar besar yang menghalangi jalan nya dan brukkk ! gadis itu jatuh tersungkur.

Lutut nya berdarah.

Sebut saja kebetulan, seorang namja tinggi datang dari arah dalam hutan.

Namja itu berhenti di depan si gadis dan berjongkok.

Mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam mantel nya dan membalut luka gadis itu.

Namja itu berdiri, mengulurkan tangan nya yang disambut si gadis.

"Gamsahamnida.. Mian aku merepotkan mu." Si gadis membungkuk.

"Gwaenchana, tapi lain kali hati-hati."

~(Autumn's Love)~

Mereka berjalan keluar hutan.

Sesekali gadis itu menggosok-gosok kan telapak tangan nya dan memeluk tubuh nya sendiri.

Si namja melepaskan mantel nya dan memakai kan nya pada si gadis.

"Eh ?"

"Pakai saja, aku tau kau kedinginan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kali kedua mereka bertemu dan berkenalan, ia tak pernah lagi melihat gadis itu.

Gadis yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja mengganggu pikiran nya.

Gadis yang mampu merontokkan benteng pertahanan hati nya yang tidak mau berurusan dengan yang nama nya cinta.

Kabar yang terakhir ia dengar, gadis itu pergi keluar negeri.

Namja itu bernama Minhyuk, omong-omong.

~(Autumn's Love)~

Sudah setahun terakhir Minhyuk selalu datang ke hutan itu.

Menjelajah hutan yang pada tahun lalu mempertemukan nya dengan gadis yang bahkan hanya dengan mengingat senyum nya saja sudah membuat jantung Minhyuk berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Berharap ia akan bertemu gadis itu lagi dan melihat senyum manis nya.

~(Autun's Love)~

.

.

Hari ini, Minhyuk kembali mendatangi hutan, menyusuri jalan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Mengarahkan lensa kamera nya ke berbagai objek yang menarik perhatian nya.

Dan sesekali kaki nya menginjak dedaunan kering; membuat bunyi retakan.

~(Autumn's Love)~

Ini adalah minggu terakhir musim gugur di tahun ini.

Meski hari belum terlalu sore, tapi tetap saja. Udara nya yang sangat dingin akan terasa menusuk tulang.

Ia berbalik, melangkahkan kaki nya ke tempat semula.

Sayang kau terlalu jauh masuk kedalam hutan Minhyuk-ssi, butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke luar.

~(Autumn's Love)~

.

Mendudukkan tubuh kurus itu di bangku panjang dekat hutan, belum berniat pulang rupa nya~

Melihat ulang hasil jepretan nya~ kelereng kembar nya terfocus pada lensa kamera dan tangan nya bergerak menekan tombol-tombol yang ada pada benda itu.

Senyum nya terkembang, "senyummu sangat manis, aku menyukai nya" bergumam pelan.

"Sejak pertemuan itu, aku selalu ke hutan ini dan berharap bertemu dengan mu lagi. Walaupun aku tau itu tidak mungkin." Bergumam lagi.

"Kau tau, kau adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Boleh kah aku berharap suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi dan menjadikan mu milik ku ?" tangan nya menyentuh layar benda itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujian nya."

Mengarahkan pandangan nya ke berbagai arah; mencari sumber suara dan menemukan gadis itu duduk di samping nya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Setelah setahun aku tidak ke tempat ini, rasa nya banyak yang berubah ya" Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Ah, senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat di rindukan Minhyuk.

"Youngrin-ah, sejak kapan kau ada di sini ?"

"Tak lama setelah kau di sini."

"Ta..tapi ?"

"Tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan kamera mu sampai tak menyadari keberadaan ku." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipi nya kesal.

"mianhae.."

"Gwaenchana Minhyuk-ah, oh iya ini mantel mu. Maaf aku baru mengembalikan nya sekarang." Gadis itu tersenyum –lagi- membuat mata sipit nya seolah seperti bulan sabit.

"Youngrin-ah, apa kau tadi mendengar semua nya ?"

"Hu'um.." gadis itu mengangguk semangat.

"Ma..maafkan aku, aku-"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau minta maaf terus ?"

Minhyuk menggaruk tengkuk nya, tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa.

Ayolah Minhyuk-ssi, katakan saja ! ingat kau itu namja !

"eh, aku. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa tapi..tapi aku ingin kau tau. Aku mencintai mu Youngrin-ah. Saranghae.."

Chuu~

"Nado saranghae." Ucap Youngrin sesaat setelah menjauhkan bibir nya dari bibir Minhyuk.

~(Autumn's Love)~

END..

Mianhae cerita nya jelek.. :')

A/N :

Annyeong, Rara datang lagi bawa drabble gaje..

Muehehehe….

mohon di maklumi ya kekurangan nya.

Rara tau fic ini jelek banget, tapi apa bole buat:')

Youngrin a.k.a Fridy eonnie, ini ff pesanan mu uda selese. Sorry ya Cuma kayak gini.

Seperti biasa, -kalo ada- yang baca, dimohon review nya..

Ohiya, sumpah Rara seneng banget ff Baby Good Night Rara banyak yang suka. Maaciiw yaaa^^

Dan buat yang minta prequel plus sequel nya, nanti yaa.


End file.
